World of wonders
by Adriana Alice Cullen
Summary: AU/AH.BxE. Bella just moved down to L.A. and met the most flirtatious man she has ever known-Edward. they both fight,laugh,cry,flirt and wonder what next will happen in this world of wonders? rated M for future themes in the story.


**Hello, this my first story so..please be gentle on me. Actually be very critical as I believe that criticism can do wonders…haha….lol…sooo r&r plz…and enjoy.**

**3 fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I sure am trying.**

Bpov

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

"BELLA!" My mom's voice woke me up from my deep slumber. I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock. It was 6 A.M! In the MORNING!

"MOM! What are doing waking me up at this ungodly hour?"

"Bella, you have a flight to catch" Renee came in, "you are going to L.A., remember?"

"Oh, Yeah." I was moving in with my dad in L.A. and today I had to leave phoenix-my mom and her new husband, Phil's house.

"c'mon, Bella out of bed" mom said.

"Ok, ok, I'm up."

I got out of bed and went inside my bathroom. I was kinda excited to get a chance to start a new life in a new place. Well not completely new, because I had lived there with my dad every summer since the past 17 years of my life. I am now almost 18 and starting my senior year in my old school- well now in my new school in Los Angeles. I stripped down and turned the shower on and stepped into it.

"Ah!" the hot water helped me relaxed my muscles. I washed my hair with my favourite shampoo-strawberry scent. I came out of the shower and faced a dilemma on what to wear today. I finally decided to wear a dark denim jeans with a white tank top and over it a black leather jacket.

I sat down on my dresser table and decided to put light make-up on. A thin line of eyeliner with a little bit of mascara paired up with my favorite cherry flavored lip gloss and voila! I look absolutely stunning-if I say so myself.

I glanced around my room for the last time. My room only had my dresser and my bed in it –which were the things I had decided not to take with me- rest of the stuff had already been taken by the movers and shifted to my dad's-rather large-house in L.A. It was sad to leave and go. I mean there were so many memories attached to this room. My whole-almost whole- childhood was spent in this room.

I looked around for my carry-on bag and headed for the stairs. Obviously being the real me, I tripped on the stairs but caught my hand in the railing and saved myself from the trip to the doctor's –to whom I was a regular visitor because of my klutz-iness.

"Bella are you ready?" Renee shouted.

"Yup mom, and stop shouting, I'm right here." I replied.

"Oh, okay let's go. Phil, honey we are ready to go." she yelled so Phil could hear her. "Honey, I'm outside."

"Oh, yeah, c'mon Bella let's go." Wow! My mom was really nervous to see me go.

I mean I know I wasn't an adult _yet_ but I WAS old enough to take care of myself. That is why we had all agreed on me moving in with Charlie.

We went outside; the luggage was already stuffed in the car. So all we had to do was sit in the car and we were off to the airport.

We reached the airport in about half an hour's time; I boarded all my stuff at the check in counter, got my boarding pass, and I was all set to go. I turned around to say goodbye, for the last time to mom and Phil. I hugged them both and set off.

I was pretty excited about going to Charlie's house. This was all because Charlie was never home so, I had a _**big beach house**_ all to myself and lots of friends to party with-hopefully. I was free like a bird, to do whatever I wish except get caught and being grounded for the rest of my life.

I had missed all of my friends _**so much **_and I wanted to meet them ASAP. I remember my two best friends- Alice and Jacob. I had not to met them in years. I kinda lost touch during the last few years with Jacob, but ali was a whole other thing she soo excited when I told her about me moving there, I could practically see her planning her special 'only-1-hour' shopping sprees which later became into 4-hours torture for me. But anyways, I loved Alice with and without the shopping like my own sister- whom I never had.

The flight was boring and we were 40kms from riverside according to our pilot-Jared, probably with my guess it would take another hour and a half maybe to reach the LAX airport. I had brought with me something to read. It was my personal favorite-sense and sensibility. I took it out started reading from where I had left it last night.

The hour went by quite fast and I didn't even notice when it was time to land until the pilot-Jared announced it. We were landing in L.A.! Yippee!

It was day here, approximately-11o clock in the afternoon. It was one hell of a flight; it was uncomfortable- to say the least. I was finally glad to be on land.

I would not be surprised if my best friend-Alice came to pick me up. I got off the plane and started looking around for Charlie. I found him standing by the conveyer belt trying to take my luggage off of it. Standing next to him was a pixie-kind looking creature who I didn't know. And right then that pixie turned around and OMG! It was Alice. I had never thought that her height would have stopped growing as soon as she hit puberty-seriously she is as tall as I had last seen her 4 years ago, It looked like she was around 5foot-well enough commentary on her height, man had I missed her!

Well, it was good to see my friend had missed me and right now she was running towards me as if her life depended on it-not really,I just tend get melodramatic sometimes. After a moment she slammed into me with a force that I had not expected.

"Bella, I'm soooooooo excited to see you!" 'Oh, I think I know what you mean' I thought, she flashed me a smile that almost blinded me. I smiled back "it's good to see you too, Alice."

"Bella, I'm the happiest person in this airport now."

"Alice, I think ….you are…. blocking my ...oxygen supply!" wow this pixie was stronger than I thought would have been possible for such a small being.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" she said apologetically.

"C'mon we've got loads of stuff to talk about."

"Um, Bella I think you should go say hi to your dad first"

We walked towards him and greeted him with hug. "Hi dad, I forgot you were even here, and well you know this is all just because of this little pixie here who almost attacked me."

I gave a smile and tried to stare down Alice's glare.

"Hey bells, good to see you too, but I think we should really get all of your stuff and leave ASAP. I have to go down to the office and arrange my business stuff."

"Oh right, I forgot all about it." I turned around and winked at Alice to let her know that soo we had the place all to ourselves.

It took us about half an hour or so to get out of the airport and we reached Charlie's house-my house- by 1 in the afternoon.

I had to admit I was a little tired from all the traveling so I told dad I would be in my room with Alice. As soon as the door to my new room opened I all about fainted from the size of that thing. Holy crap! My room was _**so**_ _**big**_! It was twice the size of my room in phoenix. I thought I heard a distant shriek from the pixie as she _walked _into my closet! This was turning out to be the best possible day in the history of my life-which wasn't that long.

Alice came out of the closet with excited yet mischievous grin on her face. "Okay, now I'm scared, why are you smiling your 'devil wears Prada smile'?" I asked.

"Well, Bella we have fill this awesome closet with some awesome clothes so I'm gonna spend some quality time with my boyfriend today so we could go shopping tomorrow."

I groaned; it was an instinctive to whenever I heard anything related to shopping.

"Okay…. I guess." I groaned again. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You most certainly will." She grinned and left the bedroom giving me some privacy and a whole house alone! Charlie had already left as soon as he thought I settled in. later he called saying that there was a change in his plans and may be he won't come back tonight.

I wandered around the house for a bit and then decided to call my bff- Jake.

I dialed his number and he picked up on the 4th ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi!"

"Who's this?"

"Guess who's in town?"

"I don't know… Miranda?"

"Uh… who's Miranda?"

"Oh…um…Debbie?"

"Ohh….whoz Debbie…?" I said in a very dragging kinda voice, trying to tease him.

"Oh c'mon, I give up who are you?"

"Ugh! Stupid…I'm Bella!"

"What the hell? Bella? What are you doing in L.A.?"

"Well I'm here for you…dumbass... I was moving here today remember?"

"Oh crap! It's today?"

"Yeah, hey what are doing today?"

"Um… I'm kinda busy right now with all of bill's appointments and all. But I can come over tomorrow, or…..Me and my friends are going to the amusement park tomorrow you wanna come with us?"

"Umm... Can I bring some friends?"

"Sure thing!"

We talked for a little while, catching up with each other's lives. It was amazing how many girls Jacob was dealing with at the same time. We laughed and cried- only with laughter though- and then talked for about another half an hour. All along I kept roaming around the house remembering the twists and turns of the house.

After a while I hung up and went up to my room to pick up an outfit for tomorrow. I was still surprised at the size of my room and closet. I walked into the closet and realized the shopping spree Ali had planned for us.

"Shit!" I had to talk to Alice bout the whole amusement park thing now!

She was going to be on top of this thing. Well at least I could ask her if she would want to come with us.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Ali! I wanted to talk to you about our shopping thing tomorrow"

"oh well that's weird because I wanted to talk to you about the same thing, my boyfriend is going to the amusement park tomorrow and he invited me and you know I can't say no to jasper."

"Oh goody-good, because my friend Jacob asked me to go too. Which one are you all going to?"

"To the only amusement park in the area…..California adventure!" she practically shrieked and I had almost become deaf.

"Huh..? I can't hear you Alice ….maybe because you practically damaged my ear drum permanently."

"I'm sorry" she said apologetically.

"Oh okay….so I guess I'll see you there…tomorrow?"

"Yeah, ok"

"Bye" and I hung up with that.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**Well, that was it. Hope you all liked it and I will try and update sooner but I'm just soo lazy.**

**But…..there is a way that you all can speed things up.**

**I hope you know how…drumroll….or not…by reviewing.**

**So read&review cause that is the best thing that you could do to help me speed things up. Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**P.s.-be a lil nice to me…after all it's my first time.**

**.- I love twilight and even though I don't own it…but I'm trying to get Stephanie to back off….haha…muaahahah.**


End file.
